Be Strong
by sapphire9885
Summary: Children was born between two immortals. Join them as they discover what MIM's plans for their destiny. Will they guide the guardians to their success or will they be the reason they would fail?
1. The Family

Chapter 1

It was a full moon that night. A child, no more than 9 years old, was peeking on her bedroom window. The moon smiled at the cerulean eyes that glisten with wonder and hope. She smiled back. Although the moon doesn't speak, it comforted her. Every time she asked for help, the moon was there listening. The moonbeams surrounded her in an embrace and make her feel okay. Then someone knocked on her door.

"Snow, dinner's ready!"

"Coming, Dad!" she replied timidly.

Before going down, she bid the moon farewell. The moon smiled before hiding into the clouds. She combed her hair and ran to the spiral staircase that brought her to the first floor. Their house was not that big. It was only enough to accommodate their family.

On the dining room, two roasted turkeys were served. The child, also known as Snowflake, sat on the empty seat beside her father. It was May 3 but the father cooked a feast. He was trying to make up for the lost time to his two little children.

"Dad, I lost my tooth!", the other girl squealed "Will the tooth fairy come and get it tonight?"

"Of course she would! Why wouldn't she?" the father said as he put a large cut of meat into his mouth. He grabbed his shepherd's crook and poked the curved end on Snow's face. "Why aren't you eating Snow? I had a hard time cooking that! You know I can't bear the heat!" he laughed as he said that.

"I was thinking why would the tooth fairy collect teeth. Is it a hobby or something?" Snow asked as the dad tried to put food on her mouth.

"No, teeth contains the children's most important memories. You will need it when you grow older." the father said as Snow stopped his father putting the spoon on her mouth.

"Dad! I can eat by myself. But dad, you never grow old."

"But it still served me a purpose. I'll tell you both some other time. It's time to go to bed. Bliss, don't forget to put your tooth under your pillow ok?" he said as Bliss hugged him around his leg.

"Promise, Dad!" then Bliss ran to her bedroom with Snow.

He tucked the two on their beds and lulled them to sleep. He was a horrible singer, but the children didn't mind. They had a daddy and that is still they could ever wish for. As the father saw the dreamsand coming, he stood up and walked to his room. But before he could go, his daughter, Snow, muttered something.

"I love you **Daddy Jack**"

He smiled as he walked out and saw the dreamsand figures forming in their heads.


	2. The Tooth Fairy's Visit

Chapter 2

Snow woke up to drink a glass of water. She looked under Bliss' pillow. The tooth was still there. It was 11:56 that time. And she wondered. How could the tooth fairy survive the cold climate of Antarctica? As she thought about it carefully, a clank was heard on their window. She woke up Bliss just in time to see the Tooth Fairy come in by the window.

" Why are you still awake? The Sandman gave us dreams right?" Bliss asked as she rubbed her eyes. Then she was shocked in what she saw next.

She didn't expect the Tooth Fairy to be this beautiful. Her eyes were violet and her wings were fluttering much faster than she can blink. Her body was surrounded by feathers and she has this feathers that stick out until her feet. She really looks like a princess. No, a **queen**!

Both children have their jaws dropped. The Tooth Fairy noticed it and looked at Snow's teeth. She was shocked at this approach but she let her be.

"Oh my gosh! You do floss!" she inspected it more as she inspected it more. "Your teeth are whiter than Jack, the winter spirit! Is that even possible? she inspected it more. "Your teeth are whiter than Jack, the winter spirit! Is that even possible? How can you live in the middle of the Antarctica? My fairies had a hard time coming here so I decided to give you a visit!" she said it so fast, but the two understood it, **shockingly**.

"Of course, Jack is our father!" Bliss said as she let the Tooth fairy inspect her teeth.

"Jack's a -"` she was interrupted by the door that suddenly opened with a Bang.

"What is the commotion all about?!" Jack said as he entered the room. He then noticed the fairy inspect Bliss' teeth. He then sighed with relief.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth" Jack said as he approached Tooth. Then a swarm of fairies appeared out of nowhere and fangirled around Jack, leaving most of the fairies falling on the floor, which the two children happily catch with a pillow.

"Sorry!" she then looked at Jack in a serious look. "You have some explaining to do."

"Yes, mom!" Jack replied sarcastically as he gestured Tooth to walk out of the room. "Baby Tooth, guard them ok?"

The small fairy, which really is the spitting image of Tooth nodded. The teenager then closed the door and followed Tooth downstairs.

The children just played as they heard mumbling sounds from downstairs.

"Jack, why didn't you tell us about this? Is this your children with her?" Tooth said as she sat on one of the comfy seats on the guest room. "We will not be angry with it."

"Yeah, I know. You are family and so do they. But I don't like to bother you anymore" Jack said as he played around with his staff.

"They are not a bother. Maybe the Guardians need children so we know how to handle them. It will be so much fun!" Tooth said happily.

"That's a good idea…" Jack said as he threw a snowball straight on Tooth's face. "Head shot!"

"Do not mess with the Tooth Fairy…" Tooth said as she rushed outside "Bring it on!"

The two heard the commotion and went down, ignoring Baby Tooth's protests. When they saw the snowball fight held outside, they ran out and joined. Even Baby Tooth and the other fairies tried to form snowballs.

The massive snow fight lasted for the whole night. It was only stopped when Tooth needed to go.

"Bye kids!" Tooth said as she and her fairies flew away. "Your gift Bliss!"

She handed her a dollar. A question was in their minds. How could they use a dollar on Antarctica?


	3. At the North Pole

Chapter 3 (The visit to North's Workshop)

Two days after Tooth's visit, Jack thought of visiting the pole. North isn't too busy this time of the year. He called his two daughters as he served pancake and hot chocolate, which froze when he touched it. Two kids came running to the dining room and sat at the seats beside him.

"We are going to Santa's home today. So finish eating and get dressed." Jack said as he unfroze the 'hot' chocolate and give it to the two kids who easily gobbled up the towers of pancake.

Don't ask where Jack gets the clothes. Jamie gives him the clothes.

"Yehey!" the two children shouted as they dressed and fixed themselves.

"Are you ready?" Jack said as he grabbed his staff. "Let's go!"

He put Bliss in his back and Snow on the hook of his staff and they flew, the Wind guiding them. In half an hour, they arrived at their destination.

The front door opened before they could knock. There before them stood an old man, taller than Jack. He wore a heavy red coat with fur above the shoulders, and on his head was a red hat with the same cloth as his coat. He had tattoos on both of his arms, which were written Naughty and Nice in intricate letterings. Surrounding it were designs that perfectly fitted the lettering. His eyes were a perfect blue, which held wonder and youth unlike his physical appearance.

"Jack, You are late!" the man said with a Russian accent.

"Santa!" the children said as they hugged North. But because they were small, they just hugged Santa's legs.

"I shall give you the Grand Tour!" North said as he stepped aside to let them in.

The interior of the Workshop was much grander than they thought. The atmosphere was filled with wonder. The building was lit well that almost no shadow could be seen. Red curtains cover the windows. A grand chandelier was placed in the middle of the work room. The room was heavily decorated to provide the Christmas spirit the whole year.

"May I have a cookie, Mr. Elf?" Snow said as she approached the elf. Jack stopped her quickly.

"You don't want to eat a cookie here, Snow. The elves eat and spit the cookies."

"Eew…" Bliss said as she ran near Jack

They continued walking until they reach two heavy oak doors. North opened it and the children were shocked in what they saw.

A globe was in the middle of the room. Lights were blinking on the surface of it. Surrounding it were 3 beings. Jack noticed them quickly. He froze one of them on the spot.

"Crikey!" Bunnymund said as he looked to Jack. "Jack! Unfreeze this! **Now!**" Jack just laugh and unfreezed it. When Bunny was walking towards Jack, he noticed two tugs on his big, sturdy legs.

"The Easter Bunny, you are so huge!" Snow said as she rubbed the gray fur of the Pooka. Bunny held the children in each arms. "Is this your ankle-biters, Jack? They certainly are cute, unlike you."

"Do not be bitter Kangaroo. You will find someone for you one day." Jack said as he snatched the kids out of Bunny's arms. "And I am not cute, I am the most handsome and cutest person you will ever meet."

"In your dreams…" Bunny said as he tickled Bliss who was running around the globe.

Snow noticed Tooth to be there and also a short man who is made out of golden dreamsand.

"Tooth, Sandman! You're here!" Snow said as she hugged Tooth

"It's been a long time since I met you" Tooth said as she hugged back

"It's been two days, Aunt Tooth." Snow laughed as Tooth remembered

"Oh…" Tooth said as she pondered on her head what Snow said. An aunt. She is an aunt and she liked it.

"Sandy, Hi!" Snow offered her hand and Sandy shook it. He formed a sign of Hi.

"Uncle Sandy can't talk? It's okay. You are still cute." Snow said as she pinched Sandy's cheek. But it didn't stretch. The golden sand crumbled and formed again.

While Tooth and Snow are chatting, Bunny and Bliss are playing around the room, North and Sandy having a round of eggnog, Jack happened to look up and notice the moon shining more brighter than normal. He tried to call their attention but no luck. So he waved his staff and snowflakes appeared.

"Jack do not make my Workshop a Winter Wonderland!" North said. Everyone in the room was focused on Jack, especially the irritated Bunny who is not a fan of the cold.

"MIM's paying a visit"

"Ah, old friend what's the big news?"

A moonbeam shone at the letter G on the floor. A crystal pedestal rose and formed a figure of a child.

"Snow or Bliss?" Jack asked

"**Blizzard Frost**" a voice replied.


	4. The New Guardian

Chapter 4 (The New Guardian)

"Congratulations Blizzard, you are now Guardian!" North said closing the book. After MIM delivered his message an hour ago, the Big 5 took turns in explaining to Bliss the purpose of a Guardian and how vital they are for the children of the world. Snow, curious, listened to them. After it, they let Bliss to take the oath.

"Bliss, do you have any kind of powers or something?" North asked as he sat in a seat near the fireplace.

"Nope and Snow doesn't too!" Bliss said cheerfully making Snow frown

"Do you notice any unique characteristic, Jack?" North asked Jack, who was seating in the rafters just above where they sit.

"No."

"Then we shall wait until it's time" Tooth said. After it, she gave orders to her fairies to where they will get the tooth.

"Why Blizzard got chosen by Moony, we can both get chosen." Snow asked.

"It works that way, Sheila, sorry." Bunnymund comforted

"I know what Bliss powers is" Snow said

"Snow, don't!" Bliss covered Snow's mouth

"Tell us, Snow!" Jack said as he carried Bliss away from Snow

"She has this red powder/sand that could keep away my nightmares."

"You had nightmares?" Tooth looked shocked.

"Yes… when I was 6. But it stopped when she sprinkled that red thing on me."

"Why didn't you tell us this, Bliss?" Jack said as he dropped Bliss on the ground.

"I didn't think it is not considered as powers or stuff" she showed them the red thing. "It's sand Snow, not powder." She threw some to Jack, who felt nothing. Then she threw it on a yeti who looked scared by her approach. He then smiled and shakes hands with her.

"I have a theory, Jack" North scooped the red sand "She is the Guardian of Courage"


	5. Pitch's Visit

**Chapter 5**

Everyone celebrated for Bliss. Being a guardian is a thing to celebrate for. It lasted for hours. It only stopped because of two reasons: Their duty calls or they got drunk. But Jack and his family are an exception. Jack and Bliss decided to prank the unconscious guardians. They made Bunny and North sleep in one bed to be caught by Sandy and Tooth later on.

While everyone's busy, Snow took it as a chance to sneak out of the globe room and went to a guest room a yeti offered her. She sat near the window and smiled that her trusted confidante, MIM, was there.

"Moony, thanks for making Bliss a guardian at the age of 8" she said in a whisper "But what is my purpose for the guardians? Will I be able to do what they can do? Will I be able to spread joy, hope, and wonder to children like me?"

The moon didn't reply as it always does. But it comforted Snow that someone was listening to her troubles. When the moon was covered with clouds, she dosed off into a deep sleep.

"_Where am I?" _

_Snow looked around to see she was in their house in Antarctica. The two storey house that stood there before was destroyed. The walls were crushed. Glass were scattered in the white snow. Only the roof was still recognizable._

"_Dad! Bliss! Where are you? Answer me!"_

_She ran towards the house and was shocked in what she saw. She saw a black haired girl her age. Her green eyes seem lifeless but she hoped her thoughts are not true. She checked on her, but she's dead._

"_Bliss no! Don't die! Don't die!" Snow said as she cried on the dead body of her twin sister._

_A groaning voice was heard. Snow hurriedly ran towards the source of the noise. She saw her dad, still fighting for his life, his voice deep and out of breath. His staff was broken into pieces and his white hair is stained by his own blood, making his hair dull reddish-black with white highlights. Snow held her hand._

"_Snow, where did you go? We were searching for you! Look at what happened here! It is your entire fault, Snow. You killed your sister and now, me…" Jack said as he coughed blood "Why didn't you use your goddamn powers. I'd expected so much of you. Bliss was more useful to us. You, you are just a kid who knows nothing but to give me problems, to give the Guardians problems. Now, get out of my sight!" Jack said as he pushed Snow. Snow ran away and cried. It was a new moon. No MIM._

_**This would not happen if you join me, Snowflake Frost**_

"_Who are you?" Snow said as she grabbed a handful of snow_

_**I am the Boogeyman. I believe in your potential, Snow. I know what you are feeling, being alone.**_

"_I may be a kid, but I am not dumb. Daddy told me you are bad."_

_**No, I am a misunderstood person. The thing I only wanted is to be believed.**_

"_I am with my father, not you."_

Snow woke up in the guest room. The moon was still gone. Her heart was beating fast. Yellow eyes were staring at her carefully.

"I would like to introduce myself personally, I am Pitch Black." The man with the German accent appeared in the shadows. He was tall. He has ash colored skin and spiky black hair. "Join me."

"No! Daddy, help!" Snow said as Pitch pulled her hands to the shadow. Her hand slipped and she stumbled backwards, tripping in an object scattered on the floor. She fell backwards straight to the window and into the snow. She was at the second floor but luckily, she met a thick pile of snow. Shards of glass flew and fall into her.

The guardians were startled by the shouting and the big crash. Bunny was scolding at Jack that time. Everyone ran into the room and saw Pitch. Jack threw an ice shard to Pitch but he disappeared into the shadows saying

"**I am sorry"**

Everyone rushed to the window. They saw Snow covered in shards and blood. Jack and Tooth flew down to carry Snow. Bliss was still shocked, but she wouldn't dare leave her sister in this state. North just carried and comforted her. "Carry her to the infirmary!" North said as they rushed to the east wing of the workshop.

The yetis took Snow in Jack's arms and let all of them stay outside of the infirmary. All of them were nervous. Is Snow ok?

**Author's Note**

Thanks for reading my story. Sorry this is my first time writing a story on the internet. Thanks for Uniquely X and AngetianPrincess18 for reviewing and following!

**Uniquely X**: It is due to the fact that Bliss is the daughter of a Guardian, so it is somehow expected from her. She's 8 years old, but her mind is quite mature for her age (much mature than Snow). Thanks again.

Please help me improve my writing. Say what I did wrong and I am glad to correct it!

\m/


	6. Recovery

**Chapter 6**

After hours of waiting, a yeti came out and grumbled something in Yeti language. Bliss can somehow understand it but she's not sure so North translated it to them

"She is stable except for one thing." North said as the yeti walked on and continued making toys.

"What is it?" Bunny said as Bliss hugged him on the leg. If only a Bunny could blush…

"Let's check it out." Tooth said as she opened the door and Jack was the first to enter.

They saw Snow lying on a bed, sleeping. Her hands were wrapped in bandages. When they observed her properly, they saw more bandages in the stomach, on the left leg, and on the whole head, leaving a space for the nose and the mouth. Jack wanted to go near her but was stopped by North.

"She needs to rest, Jack" North said as he pulled Jack away, followed by everyone else. Bliss ran and stayed beside Snow. They all went back to the Globe room.

"Why would he hurt Snow? She's innocent! She didn't do anything wrong!" Jack said as he burrowed his head on his hands, his eyes stopping the tears.

"It hurts us, that's why." North said as he patted Jack. Tooth started crying and Bunnymund became her crying shoulder. An hour passed and they started planning to improve their defenses towards Pitch. They were startled when they heard footsteps.

"Phil, not this time!" North said as he opened the door. A crying Bliss came running from the door.

"She's awake! She's awake!" Bliss said as she pulled Jack and North to the infirmary. Everyone ran and entered the door.

"Why can't I see anything?" Snow said as she tried to stand up, only to be stopped by many hands pushing her to lie down. "Am I in heaven?"

"There are bandages around your body, darling. You got pushed by Pitch into the window and fell, remember?" Jack said as he removed the bandages in Snow's face. Her face was full of scars.

"Dad, my left eye can't see!" Snow said as she touched her left eye. It still looked cerulean though.

"Tooth, call the yetis" Bunny said as he let go of Bliss. Bliss hugged her sister. Hard. Snow let out a cry of pain.

"Sorry! I forgot!" Bliss said as she released Snow. Snow let out a sigh of relief. The yetis came and inspected her left eye. They said something that made Snow cry.

"What did the yetis say Snow?" Bliss asked.

"I can't see with my left eye anymore" Snow said as she lay down and cried until she sleeps.

**At the Lair**

"I am sorry, Snowflake. I didn't mean to." Pitch said as the Lair turned a lot dimmer due to the emotion of the Nightmare King. He frightens people. He didn't intend to kill her.

**Back at the Pole, October (6 months later)**

Snow is a skilled seamstress. She was sewing her own eye patch. Her eye still looked normal and her scars are disappearing, due to her bloodline. But she still wanted to cover it and no one could stop her.

Bliss had been a trained archer. She spends her time in the Warren to train her archery skills. She uses a chain sword to spar with North and Bunny (even though it is quite heavy for her.)

Jack spent a lot more time training Snow with her daggers and chain scythe. She was also a skilled fighter. They started training when her leg and arms healed 2 months ago.

Snow shared the nightmare with everyone. They advised her to forget about it. They will protect her as long as they can, and that reassured her.

Bunny and Bliss relationship become deeper that Bunny let Bliss paint some eggs when she has time.

They all celebrated Christmas together at the Pole (even it irritates Bunny in some ways.)

Snow was contented with her life now, with her extended family, she thought it would last forever

**Or so it seems.**


	7. Figment of Her Imagination?

Chapter 7

- 9 years later –

Bliss was around Paris doing her usual job checking on nightmares when the familiar sight of the Northern Lights flashing from the sky. She immediately flew to where the Wind told her to go.

Jack was delivering Winter in the small town of Burgess to go see the Bennetts. Douge Bennett was a teenager now. Last winter, signs of disbelief was seen in his eyes. Will Douge forget about him? He was interrupted by his thoughts when the Aurora Borealis shone up the sky.

Sandy was in his biplane, giving good dreams to the children of the world. He immediately finished his job when he saw the Northern Lights.

Bunny was painting eggs when he sensed something wrong. An egg pointed to the sky. He tapped two times and a tunnel appeared below him. He jumped in and ended on an area outside North's Workshop.

"Why it is bloody freezing here?" Bunny cursed as he went inside.

Snow was training at the Frost's house in Antarctica when she saw the Aurora Borealis sweeping the sky with its bright colorful lights. She called the wind to help her get there. Before going, she thought about North's statement about the Northern Lights.

"_**My fellow guardians, it is our job to watch over the children of the world and keep them safe, to bring them wonder, hope and dreams. And so I've called us all here for one reason and one reason alone. The children are in danger. An enemy we have kept at bay for almost a century has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him."**_

She thought that, why bother going to the Pole if you are not a Guardian? But her instincts overcome her. She flew to the Pole.

* * *

**North Pole, 30 minutes later**

"What is the problem, North?" Tooth said while her fairies come near her to follow her orders.

"Black sand circled around the globe. Just like what happened 74 years ago." North said as he pointed the black sand on the floor.

"It's only black sand, North, not Pitch. And it is too early for Pitch to recover. He recovered for almost 3 centuries last time. It's only two months till Easter and I had a lot of eggs to paint. Try calling us two months before Christmas!" Bunny scowled as he noticed the sparkle on the giant man's eyes.

"Christmas is more important than Easter!" Bunny glared daggers at him. _If only looks could kill…_

"This is no time for fighting. We don't want to lose another comrade, so we must prepare." Jack said as he separated the two guardians.

"We should prepare together!" Bliss shouted to get the attention of everyone. Well, mostly everyone.

Snow approached the black sand on the floor and touched it. She saw something.

* * *

_**A hero was guarding a prison. The prison locked the most terrifying creatures of the world, also known as Fearlings. Every day, the man was forced to listen the Fearlings pleadings to let them free. His only comfort was his daughter, who has a picture in a golden locket the man keeps. Sensing the man's weakness, the Fearlings tricked the man into thinking that the man's daughter was locked with them. The man freed the Fearlings to save his daughter but the darkness consumed the poor man's soul. Kozmotis Pitchiner was no more. On that day, Pitch Black was born.**_

* * *

The vision suddenly stopped when someone pulled her away from the sand. It was Jack

"What are you thinking?! You could have nightmares for a month when touching the sand." Jack said as he cleaned Snow's hand from the black sand.

"I saw something with that sand. I need sometime alone." She marched outside and called her friend, the Wind. "Wind, take me to somewhere quiet!"

The wind blew in agreement and carried her to a familiar place.

"Burgess… Thanks Wind!"

The wind ruffled her hair before going to somewhere. She checked if the pond is hard enough to support her. When she was sure, she sat in the center of pond. She slipped her hands into her pocket and grabbed some black sand. She picked some up before going out without anyone noticing.

* * *

A place, dark and gloomy was seen. No light peeked in to expose the hollowness of the area. A tall man with black, spiky hair, pale gray skin, golden eyes was in the center of the room. He wears a familiar long black robe. He was grunting about something when a deafening horse's neigh was heard

Nightmares came and one stood tall and talked to him telepathically. But she heard.

**Why couldn't you do the job right? We have no food now. No fear. So we are going to feed off yours.**

Nightmares came rushing in and slashed and kicked him until he wasn't recognizable anymore. He was a bloody mess.

**Poor Pitch**

* * *

It stopped when she felt a familiar chill. Her father fetched her and asked her to tell what she saw. Leaving her no choice, she just went.

They had no idea that golden eyes watched her the whole time.


	8. Proving Herself Worthy

Chapter 8

When they returned to the Pole, everyone was still there, planning how to defend their places, especially the Warren and the Tooth Palace. It was only two months before Easter, and they can't risk losing the teeth of children. Jack and Snow arrived quietly but Bunny noticed the scent of mint and winterberries in the air.

"Jack, Snow you have returned!" Bunny said as everyone in the room, except the elves, looked at them.

"Are you ok Snow?" Bliss said as she scanned Snow from head to foot. Seeing nothing, she put on a genuine smile on her face.

"I want to tell you all something…" everyone sat down except Tooth and Jack. Tooth was lying on a sofa, with her stomach on the cushions. She didn't want to crumple her wings. Jack, as usual, took the rafters, to avoid the lit fireplace near the meeting place.

Snow told them what she saw. Everyone was startled when they heard the story. North was the first to bombard her questions.

"What do you think Snow? An illusion or a vision?"

"I am not hallucinating and I am not crazy to let my mind be infiltrated by Pitch. Sandy and Bliss' sands help me fight it." Snow slowly replied. North was still not satisfied.

"Something big is happening. Can feel it in my belly."

"The psycho belly or …you are hungry North?" Bunny scoffed

"My belly says the truth! And I had no doubt about it!" North exclaimed. Everyone was seeing the determined look on North's face.

"We shall prepare!" North returned to his cheery demeanor.

When they put up the defenses on the Tooth Palace, the Warren and the Pole, everyone continued to work but with added security. Sandy and Tooth moved together from place to place in case a nightmare would fight. They have no idea how the Nightmare's strength become, so they had to be careful.

On the Pole, there was an open tunnel inside the globe room. Its purpose is that, whenever North or Bunnymund was in danger, one could send a warning via tunnel and arrive quickly by using the latter.

Jack and Bliss worked together. When Bliss was persuading courage, Jack would deliver winter.

This left Snow to stay at the North Pole, accompanied by two Mini-Fairies. It was assigned to the fairies to be with her all times. One is the well known Baby Tooth and the other was just a normal mini-fairy with a green feather at her forehead. Snow called her Sweet Tooth due to the fairy loved to play with her hair.

One time, they made her try to see a vision on the dream sand. Sandy implanted his memories there, but no luck. North becomes really curious about Snow.

He can feel it somehow, it was something related to Snow's abilities. But how can they make her show it again to prove his theory correct? He didn't dare to say it on the other guardians. He did not want to give false hope, especially to Snow. It all had to wait. MIM planned it all along. But North made sure he was there when things started to unravel.

Two months from now it was Easter. And on April 2, the day after April Fools, was Snow's and Bliss' 18th birthday. Jack and the other guardians were planning something big. But it was delayed by Pitch's return. They need to abandon all those things and focus on what is important. **Protect the children**.

Snow was on the same guest room 9 years ago. She made it her relaxation place ever since Jack let the two kids stay at the Pole when he delivered the winter season. She recalled everything that happened weeks after Pitch's shadow appearance on the Pole.

When Snow attended weekly meetings of the guardians, she slowly felt out of place. She can't do anything to help the children. Or could she?

A bright idea popped in her mind. She can protect the children even they can't see her. Fight the nightmares and she can prove herself worthy to be called Jack's daughter. She happened to gaze at the window.

The moon was shining brightly at her, light peeking at her window. It smiled upon her. Telling her to proceed in whatever she wanted. This encouraged her to really do it. So she sneaked out of the Pole and went to St. Petersburg, Russia by her friend, the Wind. She even asked the wind not to tell it to Jack or Bliss, which the Wind reluctantly agreed.

This was going to be a long night.

,


	9. Question for Pitch

Chapter 9

Snow looked at her surroundings carefully. It was 10:48 pm at St. Petersburg, Russia. She was there approximately 30 minutes ago, but no sign of Nightmares infiltrating children's dreams. She bought her dagger and chain scythe with her, just in case of a physical battle. She also carried some red and golden dream sand with her. She did not know the Nightmare's capacity for fighting, she never encountered one before. Baby Tooth and Sweet Tooth are with her. They tried to stop her but her determination won, so they have no choice but to stay with her whatever happens.

Snow thought about Pitch. One part of her wanted to hug him, console him, and say that everything will be alright. The other part told her to fight Pitch with all her might; he is ONLY a threat to children. But curiosity filled her heart. She wanted to know more about Pitch. She wanted to **save **Pitch. Maybe the Guardians could free Pitch from the Fearlings grasp, or maybe she can talk to him so he could have a change of heart. Fear is healthy, but in small doses only. Fear is needed to keep the balance of the world. Fear is a good thing, if used properly. That is what Snow thought and wanted Pitch to know and understand it.

She shrugged the thought as a nightmare passed in front of her. It flew to the direction of a sleeping child. She chased it. When the nightmare corrupted the good dream the child was having, she sprinkled red and gold sand to it, returning it back to a good dream. She chased the horse again after that.

It went on for an hour until she arrived at a forest clearing on Pennsylvania. In the center of it was an old wooden bed. When she touched it, she felt a feeling of darkness and fear. The wood in the middle of the bed crumbled, revealing a deep hole. She threw a rock inside to know how deep it is. Seconds later, she heard a faint Clank.

It was deeper than she thought. When she attempted to jump in, a green butterfly caught the attention of the fairies. They patted her head and she looked at the butterfly. The butterfly landed on her hand. It was like warning her not to go inside. Snow thought carefully, it was winter here. Why would a butterfly come out of hiding in this kind of climate? It could die but it did not. She just abandoned the thought as the butterfly flew away. She flew inside, followed by Sweet Tooth. Baby Tooth was really worried so she telepathically messaged to her mother about the situation, adding that Tooth must not say she told her this. She then followed them inside.

Snow landed quietly on the dark place. It was too silent. Even the wind was silent. It was the exact place in her vision. It confirmed the thought that it was not just an illusion of her imaginative mind.

"How nice of you to visit me Snowflake Gale Frost" Pitch chuckled as his figure was formed on the shadows. Golden eyes watched the two carefully. Snow also was not used that someone was calling her in full name, not even the Guardians, not even Bliss and Jack.

"Did you make that vision I saw in your nightmare sand?" Snow said while the two fairies hid on the pocket of her dress.

"You cannot see a vision from my sand." Pitch scoffed. "That's impossible, you are just tricking me. Is this the new plan the Guardians came up, for you to watch me?! Did they stoop down that low?"

"I saw Kozmotis Pitchiner."

"I do not know him and he does not concern me."

"He is you."

"No I am Pitch Black."

"You are formerly known as Kozmotis Pitchiner, a hero of the Golden…"

"Stop! Go, before I change my mind. Consider this as a make up for what happened 9 years ago. After this, we are quits."

Snow went out of the lair. She thought about what Pitch said. _**I do not know him and he does not concern me. Consider this as a make up for what happened 9 years ago. **_He may forgot his former identity but she can sense Kozmotis Pitchiner was still there, somewhere in the back of Pitch's mind.

Outside, she inhaled the cold air. Cold comforted her. She lay there when she saw a light, no, a vehicle in the sky. It was the sleigh. How did they know she was here? She glared at the two fairies, but the two looked innocent.

"What are you thinking Snow?" Jack said as he gave out his hand so Snow could step on the sleigh.

"I wanted to help destroy Nightmares."

"You are not helping; you even interrupted our time with your stupid actions!" Bunny angrily shouted before realizing what he had said. "Sorry sheila, I didn't mean to…"

"I was only trying to help! Fine you don't need me. I am not a fucking Guardian after all!" Snow said as she flew away, wiping the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. Sweet Tooth followed her. Jack intended to follow but was stopped by Tooth.

"She needs time alone Jack, let her be."

"How dare you Bunny! How can you say something like that to Snow?!" Jack shouted and glared daggers to the Pooka. "This is your entire fault!"

"Sorry…" Bunny said regretfully "I didn't mean to."

Everyone rode on the sleigh, with worry on their faces. Pitch was still somewhere. Snow needs to recover quickly. Pitch could take advantage of that. loneliness.


	10. The Moon's Reply

Chapter 10

Snow didn't stay at Burgess this time. She went to Chomolungma, also known as Mt. Everest. She landed on one of the highest peaks. Here it was noon, and the sun was shining clearly in the sky. She noticed Sweet Tooth has followed her but she let her be. She touched the snow and buried herself under it. She pondered carefully what Bunny said. She was better gone. She was better to be far away from the guardians as possible. She really bothered them. North cared for her at the Pole. Bliss and Sandy were always checking up on her for Snow always had nightmares.

She dreamt about this before, but she did expect that it was only a dream. But it happened. Tears fell on her cheek, freezing as she reached her jaw. She was not as cold as the winter spirit but the temperature was enough to freeze it. Snow could tolerate heat and looks unaffected by it.

**At the Pole**

Jack was worried. He did not know Snow anymore. He was too busy in maintaining the cold because of the climate change. The world was now in high tech state and is eco-friendly, but the pollution the past generations caused hasn't worn off.

Bliss, on the other hand was sometimes with his tours around the world. He only saw Snow during meetings, the half of the Southern Winter, on holidays and reunions at the Pole like the Christmas Feast. He was with Bliss almost every day.

It was like him in his first 300 years as an immortal. Lonely, alone and unable to burst out the hidden feelings he wanted it to be. Jack wanted his daughters' lives to be happy and carefree, to live in a world free with problems and responsibilities. In a world that they could do what they want.

**Mt. Everest**

Snow decided to spend the night at Mt. Everest to give herself some time alone… with Sweet Tooth. She waited for the moon to rise on the dark blue sky. She told him what she felt inside and what happened, even she knows that the moon knows all of their actions. After it, Snow felt less lonely and she cried and cried. The others may think it was weak crying but for her, it is one of the few ways she can express her emotions, without hurting or destroying something.

There was a comforting silence that followed later on. When Snow was about to sleep, she noticed the moon getting brighter and brighter, until to the point that she needed to cover her eye. Before she closed her eyes, she saw a shooting star coming…towards her?

A Boom was heard on the whole spirit world.


	11. Nightlight Arrives

Chapter 11

Snow lost her hearing temporarily due to the strong impact of the shooting star/meteor on Earth, forming a deep crater. When her hearing returned, she decided to check on the shooting star, even though it is on fire. She used the snow to extinguish the said fire. She was shocked on what she saw.

Instead of a rock, it was an ancient space craft she has never seen before in possession of the humans. She liked reading all kinds of books, and has knowledge on each aspect of human and spirit life. She touched it, opening it as her fingers touched the glass door. A shining being walked out.

A boy similar to his dad walked out of the door. Snow saw his white hair and his smiling face. His green eyes bore on cerulean eyes. The shining boy was holding a staff like weapon with a knife on the end, which shone as the moon's light hit its shiny surface.

"Nightlight!" Snow said as she hugged Nightlight, which was startled by the approach. Later on, he then hugged her back in an awkward way, but Snow didn't seem to mind. Snow was really shocked of what she knew today, she personally met Nightlight and MIM seem to care for her. She was assuming, of course! Nightlight had a mission on Earth, and it does not involve her, possibly the Guardians.

Nightlight signed to her. She understood it very well.

"I was sent here to help you. Can you understand me?" she nodded, leaving a quite amused Nightlight.

"Why?" Snow signed back.

"Someone asked MIM to send me for you." Snow was shocked

"Who?"

"I do not know too. What matters is I will keep you safe. Can we be friends?" Nightlight offered his hand.

Snow shook Nightlight's hand. As they started fixing Nightlight's ship, a cold breeze sends shivers down Snow's spine. On the corner of her eye, someone was talking to Nightlight, in a calm tone. The voice sounded familiar.

"Do you know where Snow is? The wind told me she was here a while ago." Jack said as he looked at the spectral boy from head to foot. It looked just like him; the physical age, the white hair, the staff… but Jack didn't care. He will ask the boy later.

"I am here Dad!" Snow said as she appeared from the crater. She was inside the ship, so the wind didn't sense her well.

"Do you know how worried we are Snow? Come on, let us go home." Jack said as carried Snow. Even they weigh the same, Jack was still be able to carry Snow, bridal style.

"Dad, can my friend join us to the Pole?" Jack reluctantly agreed. He was thankful to the boy for comforting Snow but Jack didn't trust this man. He will need to ask who is this spirit, why does he have an odd looking vehicle that obviously crashed, why he was shining, and why did they have a striking resemblance. Why did they?

**At the Pole **

Everyone was still there. When Jack decided to follow Snow after the loud sound, they were still there. Bunny was painting eggs. North was sculpting ice toys. Tooth was commanding the Mini-fairies where will they get the teeth. Sandman went out for a moment to send dreams to children. And Blizzard was fighting sleep that wanted to come in. They all worried and everyone wanted to be there to see if Snow and Jack all right.

A thud was heard at the front door. It opened and Jack entered followed by Snow and Nightlight. Everyone was relieved and surprised. When everyone checked Snow and confirmed she was all right, they talked to the shining white haired boy. Snow returned to her room to rest, followed by Blizzard.

"Nightlight, how nice of you to pay us a visit, it has been a long time. How are you and Katherine? I haven't heard from you." North said as he hugged Nightlight in a tight hug, making Nightlight gasping for air.

"Katherine is fine. She has been in Santoff Claussen to tell stories to children taught by Ombric." Nightlight said in form on light images.

"You are that Nightlight, one of the first Guardians?" Jack said shocked.

"Yes. And you must be Jack Frost, the bringer of Winter and the Guardian of Fun." Nightlight signed to Jack.

"Sorry for being a bit rude for not noticing you."

"It's ok. I understand." Nightlight reassured Jack by patting him on the shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Tooth interrupted "It was a long time since you've been here. Is there a big problem?"

"I came for Snowflake."

"Why?" Bunny asked with his thick Australian accent.

"Snow has put restrain on her powers. She was the one stopping it all along. It is bursting now, for some of her powers were used not so long ago."

Snow was listening at the door. Bliss was fast asleep. How did she restrain her powers unconsciously?


	12. Revealed

Chapter 12

Snow got a mirror from her little room. She looked at herself from head to foot. What is the thing or feeling blocking her power? Snow must find it, **now**. MIM wouldn't bother sending Nightlight for a request of another person if it wasn't important. Nightlight, as she read, was somehow like the guardian and best friend of the Lunanoff.

Snow thought of her feelings. No, she opened up on the moon. No feeling inside was left locked. Then she came to notice her eye patch on her left eye.

She wore it since she was 8, when she was accidentally blinded by Pitch. She didn't remove it ever since, even in her bath. She didn't want to see that eye anymore, it reminded her of so many pains and nightmares, and the threat Pitch imposed on her that night.

This time, she thought of removing it. Something tells her she must let the blind eye be seen by everyone. She took off the eye patch and was amazed of what she saw.

Her eye wasn't cerulean colored anymore, it was like a grayish blue. Her eye was clear enough to see a reflection. Her eye was still beautiful, no scars or anything, but it was still blind. Her head suddenly spanned as she touched her eye. She crashed on the floor, lying there unconscious.

* * *

_**Snow was there on a tunnel, behind her was a rock with a face. She then decided to continue. She saw the beauty of the place; it was probably Bunnymund's Warren. She had no time daydreaming for a familiar neighing interrupted her.**_

_**She saw the Guardians fighting with the nightmares. She decided to help, but was blocked out by some invisible force. She then saw how the Guardians were defeated, Easter eggs shattered on the floor. The hope that dwells on the Pooka's eyes was no more. Snow then saw herself with Nightlight enter the scene. They were confronted by the angry Pooka, and the disappointed Guardians. Only Jack and Bliss asked for an explanation. Nightlight and Snow tried to explain but they were pushed by the Pooka, telling them to leave. **_

_**It was the first time she saw the Easter's ruined. It was still the first time the guardians threw her away. Nightlight was still there comforting her and telling her everything will be fine. But no, none will be the same as before, to her, to the Guardians, and the children of the world, if she did not do something about it.**_

* * *

They heard a loud thump from the guest room where the two girls were staying. Jack decided to check on them. He was shocked to see an unconscious Snow on the floor near the mirror, with the eye patch removed. He then took her to the globe room and gently dropped her to the sofa. Sandy and Tooth were gone for their duties, and the Pooka was off to catch the quota of the eggs, it was almost two months before Easter. North and Nightlight were talking about their past.

"Why did you bring the sleeping lady here, Jack? Is there a problem?" North said as he stood from his chair and signed to Nightlight to approach Snow.

"I saw her lying on the floor with eye patch removed." Jack said as he pointed the left eye of Snow. The unconscious girl was wearing a sad expression in her face, and tears formed and fell to her cheeks.

"Why is she crying? There is no dreamsand above her head." Jack took hold of Snow's cheek and froze the tears that fell.

"A vision, again." Nightlight mumbled. Jack seems to notice Nightlight's lips were moving, but produced no voice.

"What are you saying, Nightlight?"

"Nothing." He signed.

They heard a sniffle. They noticed Snow now was awake. They were surprised of her left eye. Even it was blind, it still fitted her appearance. Snow was still beautiful. Jack and Nightlight rushed to the side of Snow.

"Easter's doomed." Snow said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked as Snow paced out her breathing.

"We must warn Bunny about this." Nightlight signed.

North took snow globes from a table in the next room. He threw one on the floor and said "Warren!". Everyone jumped in, except Bliss who just woke up and saw the whole scene.

They arrived at the Warren. Before the portal closed behind them, she heard a voice saying, "Wait for me!"

She was amazed at the Warren's beauty. She saw mountains covered with grass that reach far away. Flowers bloom here and there. Eggs were walking and dipping themselves in the different colored dye rivers. Weeping willows were seen. For Snow, it was the perfect place to represent Spring.

She was cut off from daydreaming when a portal appeared behind her, a person stepping out and fell towards her, which leave them rolling down the mountain.

"Bliss, what the-"Snow said as she grabbed Bliss's hand to slow down their falling but no. They were still rolling and had to let go of each other's hands because they could have their arms twisted.

They reached the end of the mountain, which was a dye river. Both fell on the pink colored river. Jack and North was trying hard to stop their laughter. But Jack snapped. He was laughing very hard that tears of joy started forming in his eyes. When he couldn't take it anymore, he helped Snow and Bliss get out of the river. But the two was pink all over. When Jack offered his hands to the two, the two grabbed it and pulled him to the river. Jack didn't fall over but the river froze as it came contact with his toes.

"What is going on here?!" an Australian accent was heard from across the river. Bunnymund was holding a paintbrush and an egg, obviously interrupted by the sudden noise in his warren. "Jack…"

"It was our fault." Snow and Bliss said as they cleaned their skin with the pink dye. Snow's white hair was stained with pink, while Bliss looked like her black hair have pink highlights on it.

"I think you need to take a shower." Bunny said as he tried hard not to laugh. "It's that way."

The two ran to the shower while Jack went to get Snow and Bliss' clothes on the Pole. The two guardians talked about what happened, making the Pooka smile. _**Sheilas…**_

When the two girls have changed, all proceeded to go to Bunny's home, which was located in the center of the Warren. It was actually a hut like house surrounded by a colorful flower garden. But everyone was too busy to notice that camellia flowers were growing on Snow's footsteps whispering, "Flowers are the music of the ground, from the Earth's Lips, spoken with sound." Only Nightlight seemed to notice, as he also noticed the flowers blooming whenever Snow was near.

Bunny sent an egg messenger to call for Sandman and Tooth. When they arrived, Tooth also noticed the camellia flower. She just caressed the flower with her hand and smiled.

When everyone was present and is comfortable, Snow started telling them her dream. Everyone complimented Snow about her eye, which she shyly covered. Snow missed the eye patch, but she felt it was the one blocking the natural flow of her powers. She sensed that she can see visions when her left eye was uncovered and she was somehow clairvoyant, clairsentient, and clairaudience, she assumed.

This day Snow has been waiting for, thanks to Nightlight's guess, but she still feels empty. She knew she was lucky, having Guardians as family, Jack as his father, Bliss as her twin sister, and be able to use her powers to help the children of the world. Not everyone experiences that. But there is one thing she wanted to have the most, her mom. Where the hell is she anyway?

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you for reading my story! I would also like to thank MidnightDragon1728 for the favorite and the review. This chapter is dedicated to you.

Have a lot of Revelations here at this chapter, so I am guessing all of you have a clue to who Snow and Bliss mother is. Just wait and see how this all turns out!

\m/


	13. The Plan for Easter

Chapter 13

They all have decided to paint eggs in their free time. They will be making thrice as eggs as needed. One fourth was hidden at Bunny's Warren. The other fourth was on North's Workshop. The other half was split between Tooth and Sandy. They have followed Snow's warning, and prepared extra eggs in case the Nightmare King decided to destroy them. It was almost a week before Easter and everyone was still painting eggs. This time however, Aster made North said that Easter is equal, if not more important than Christmas. The look on the Pooka was priceless! The old man just sighed in defeat. North will have his own revenge on that thing, later.

It was only a day before Easter, and they have managed to make almost 10 times the needed eggs. The Pooka can rest for two to three years if Pitch abandoned his plan.

Snow and Nightlight decided to survey around the other Guardians homes. While they are away, Pitch decided to strike. The Nightlight King didn't want to face Nightlight again.

Everyone was in their battle positions. As predicted, they are easily outnumbered. All the eggs on the Warren were destroyed. They intentionally left eggs at the Warren so the Boogeyman wouldn't doubt. After destroying the eggs, Pitch left, but still wanted to watch the next scene.

Snow and Nightlight arrived, shocked as they took in all the damage. The Pooka was shouting at them. Aster was pouring it all out on Snow. Pitch was glad his plan worked. He is going to destroy the Guardians from the inside, and when they can't take it anymore, they will stop doing their jobs in depression. Perfect, just perfect. Maybe he can even convince Snow, but not with Nightlight around.

When everyone felt that Pitch has truly left, and the magic surrounding the place had returned. Everyone laughed. It was a play. They all can't imagine what Pitch's face will look like when he saw the lights on the globe still shining, without eggs.

Easter came and Bunny did his usual delivering routine, with the protection of the Guardians.

Pitch was too busy celebrating that he didn't seem to notice.

**At the Lair**

Easter Night and Pitch was expecting some changes. But no! The lights shone brighter.

"What the hell?" was all Pitch could say. He planned it perfectly. Why?

A Nightmare reported to him that the Easter Bunny delivered eggs as usual, and has enough eggs for the children of the world.

"How did he make all the eggs at such a short time? I destroyed even the flowers. It is impossible they would grow that fast." He grumbled. He did not know about the Guardians plan, but he can feel that Snow was the reason. He heard rumors Snow discovered her powers but he did not know what.


	14. Poison Attempt

Chapter 14

Snow took some time alone in their house at Antarctica. She wanted to practice her powers to help the Guardians like before. Also her birthday was two week from now, and she had to sew a gift to Bliss. On the middle of her sewing, a knock was heard at the door. Probably Bliss. She hid the half-finished garment and answered the door. But instead of Bliss she saw Pitch.

The man was holding a dagger made up of black sand. She quickly ran to her room to get her chain scythe but Pitch blocked her way via teleportation using shadows, but Snow could also teleport, in an unprofessional way. She quickly imagined her room and was transported there.

Her room was colored white and blue. Her wall was decorated with different things related to art, sketches, painting, sculptures and many more. She quickly ran to the wooden dresser and grabbed her scythe. She grabbed her eye patch. If this didn't go well, she would cover her eyes to avoid being used by Pitch. When she turned, she saw Pitch.

"How did you helped the Guardians?" Pitch said as he changed his dagger to a big scythe, attacking Snow. Snow deflected the attack easily and attempted to kick Pitch but he appeared at her back. "Join me."

Snow turned around and faced the Nightmare King. She spat at him and said. "I will never join you. Ever."

"I have regretted to let you live Snow. But if you will not join me, I will make sure you won't be a use to anybody." Pitch said as he avoided Snow's attack and surrounded her with Nightmares. When she was distracted, he threw a dagger at her.

Snow was hit at the leg, weakening her and making her vulnerable. Snow shouted the Guardians name, one by one. Pitch laughed as he saw Snow fall, fighting the poison he clearly putted in his dagger. 4 hours and she was dead. A pinch of the poison was enough to kill a person instantly, but to an immortal, it took that long. He left. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to save her. He just shrugged it off.

Bliss was flying with Jack when she felt the Earth shook. An earthquake, she thought. After a few seconds, her head span as her heart pounded fast. Jack noticed it and took hold of her arm before she fell.

"Are you ok?" Jack said as Bliss was obviously nervous.

"Snow… something happened to Snow." Bliss said as she shook Jack's arm and flew to the Pole. Something happened, she can feel it.

10 minutes later, Bliss arrived at their house. She ran inside, noticing the things destroyed. She ran to Snow's bedroom, only to see Pitch leave. She saw Snow, restless. The wound on her leg seem to have some black thing surrounding it that keeps getting bigger. She called for help. Jack arrived a minute later. Jack threw a snow globe and went to the Pole.

At the Pole

North was carving a toy ice sculpture when someone opened the door, causing him to drop the ice, shattering it to pieces.

"Phil, how many times have I told you to knock?" North said as he approached the yeti. The yeti said something that made North running to the Globe Room. He had to call the guardians. After he pushed down the lever, he went to the infirmary.

North saw a panicking Jack and crying Bliss. The yetis were inspecting the wound, saying it was poison he was familiar at. He ran to the storage room. He can make a potion that could eliminate the poison, Ombric taught him how. He then noticed he missed one ingredient, the petal of the Golden Flower.

North ran back to the infirmary. He saw all of the Guardians were there, comforting Jack and Bliss. He then told them all about the poison, the potion that could help Snow, and the missing ingredient. They all agreed to go to the only place the Golden Flower grows, Mother Nature's sanctuary deep in the core of the Earth.


	15. Mother Nature

Chapter 15

Bunny tapped his foot twice, opening a hole big enough for all of them. Nightlight decided not to leave Snow's side; it was his mission to protect her until she could manage herself well. After kissing Snow's forehead, Jack jumped first into the hole, followed by Bliss, Tooth, Sandman, North and Bunny. A flower grew where the tunnel closed, signing that the Easter Bunny went here.

They were all sliding in a narrow tunnel. On their eyes they saw flickers of different colors, mostly green, probably that plants grew on the tunnel. Everyone shouted in happiness. Seconds later, they arrived at their destination. Unfortunately, the Cossack landed on the ground, dizzy, making him stumble on a rock and land face first. It earned a bunch of laughter later on and North joined in.

Bliss looked at her surroundings. They were on the middle of a golden road. She noticed that the forest experiences different seasons. On one side, a groundhog pokes its head out of its burrow, announcing the arrival of Spring. Flowers bloomed here and there, and Bliss was fascinated by the beauty of the Cherry Blossoms. On one side was Summer. Trees here were a lush green. On another side was autumn. It was noticeable because maple leaves were a vibrant red and were starting to fall off. A pile of leaves caught Bliss' eyes, she would play there later, with a healthy Snow, but she needed to ask Mother Nature first. On the remaining part was Jack's season, Winter. It looked familiar. Everything was white. Animals here were hibernating. And she took notice of the lake in the centre of it, which was frozen. The area was a spitting image of Jack Frost's lake back at Burgess.

A bird appeared in front of the group. Bliss amazingly understood it but no one seemed to notice except North who understood it too. It told them to follow it. As the group walked on the golden road, they saw the animals of the forest bow down to them. Tooth remembered the animals that helped her family in times of danger. Sandman tugged her hand to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry." Tooth said as she released Sandy's arm.

"We are here!" Jack said as everyone looked to where they are looking at.

A castle stood in a top of an ocean. The castle was made up of marble. It looked like a traditional castle except that it was surrounded by big majestic trees not seen in the surface of the Earth. A bridge connected the castle and the place where the group stood.

"Come on we have no time to waste!" North crossed the bridge first followed by the others. Two big doors opened and the wind told them to get in. They walked through the hallways and corridors, amazed by the art that decorated the walls. Mother Nature had a great taste in art, Bunny thought.

They arrived at a room. On the top of it was carved a tree, showing that this was the Master's bedroom, the room of Mother Nature. Jack opened the door. They were shocked in what they saw, except Jack, who carried a tinge of loneliness and pity for the poor woman.

Mother Nature was sick due to the action of the people. She was directly affected by the pollution and the wastes.

"I know why you are here Guardians. Go pick one. It is there, on my balcony." Mother Nature said as she coughed and stood up. She opened the door leading to her balcony and gestured them to come get it. Mother Nature saw a familiar girl with black hair and green eyes. She was looking at Bliss with compassion and love while Bliss looked at her confused. Mother Nature grabbed Bliss and hugged her tight.

"It was a long time since I saw you personally, Blizzard Nightingale Lily Frost", Mother Nature said as she let go of Bliss, who looked shocked, real shocked.

"How do you know my full name?" Bliss stammered.

"I gave it to you." Bliss looked teary eyed. Did she hear it right?

"Mom!" Bliss hugged her mother. Jack was just smiling, along with the other guardians. They were happy for them. Jack then decided to huddle all of them to a group hug, which he performed successfully, earning him a light punch from Bunny.

As they all talked what happened to Mother Nature and how can she help them, Blizzard then decided to ask her mom.

"What is your full name?"

"Seraphina Frost."

"Why did you left us alone for 17 years?" she asked with a hint of loneliness in her voice.

"I should explain right?" Mother Nature said as she stood up and sat near Jack, who was on the balcony. "First, I am a neutral party. The Earth could not join the war between Pitch and the Guardians, except if one threatens the Earth. Second, the balance will be destroyed if you knew earlier that I was sick." The woman said with such a calm demeanor. "We all do sacrifices, and this is one I need to take."

Bliss really thought of what her mother told her. She was right. If she knew that her mother is sick, she could have wiped out half of the earth just to plant trees. And being the Guardian of Nature isn't easy. Bliss understood it well. She was thinking if Bliss would accept their mother just the way she accepted theirs.

Mother Nature stood up and led them outside. They passed by a room that looks like a throne room.

The throne room was deserted, but flowers of different kinds decorated and gave the room life a fragrance everyone liked. Four seats were noticeable. One was made up of Nature, the vines were curved that it provided the seat an intricate design. The other one was made up of ice, carved to the smallest detail. As Bliss come closer, she saw snowflakes, snow ball fights, and children. The other seat was red and gold themed. It was made out of metal, and a slot there matched Bliss's container for her arrows. She liked that seat like it was made just for her. The last seat was still not finished but she saw the blue and silver decorations in it. She only knew one person who liked those colors, Snow.

Seraphina did dream that one day, they can be together, without hassles and problems, and the chairs were one of the many proofs. Bliss only worried for Snow. She had a hard time. Can she face Mother Nature, or should she say, their mother?

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the late update, quite busy yesterday and today about school stuff. Bliss's second name was inspired by from the name of Florence Nightingale, which I think is beautiful. Advanced Happy Mother's Day!


	16. Sister Time

Chapter 16

They arrived at the Pole 5 minutes later. They were at Mother Nature's lair for almost half an hour. North immediately ran to his lab room and combined the ingredients of the potion. Sandy and Tooth headed off to do their duties. Jack was watching Snow, along with Bliss and Nightlight.

Bliss for just a while before had one of the best days of her life almost 5 minutes ago. Then when she arrived at the infirmary, the sense of worry and panic overcame her senses. She can do the celebrating later. But for now, it is all about Snow.

North ran and made the unconscious Snow drink the shining yellow potion and soon, the poison was slowly vanishing. It was obvious because Snow's wound started to heal. The poison was blocking the immortal's ability to heal fast, and that is the reason why Snow was like in a comatose state in the last two hours.

Jack and Bliss sighed in relief. The Pooka and the Cossack decided to stay outside, to give them some family time alone.

"Will the sheila be ok?" Bunny asked as they went to the globe room to observe the lights. It was still shining as brightly as before, with the occasional disappearing of some lights. If one was gone, two would replace the light.

"In a few minutes, she will be fine. But the poison might have a little effect on her. In a few days, she will be sleepy; she might even fall asleep without her knowing it." North replied. "So she must have bodyguard, always."

* * *

**At the room**

Nightlight was observing silently as Jack and Bliss were inspecting Snow's wound. Her cheeks slowly regained its colors. Her face was in a contented smile that they thought she felt better, and that was good news. They were startled by a movement caused by Snow's pale hands. All ran to her side, Jack holding Snow's right hand and Bliss on the other night. Nightlight was watching.

They almost jumped for joy when Snow's eyes opened. Snow sat on the bed, even though she was stopped by the two persons in the room. Nightlight went out to tell North and Bunny the good news.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Snow said as she touched Bliss' hand. She saw the vision of her in a bloody mess; it was the fight against Pitch, which she obviously lost. Snow thought Pitch was good, but her mind was still open. She must save Pitch Black, but in the situation that she does not need to choose between the two. She'd still choose the guardians anyway; they are her family after all. She will always love them.

"Hello, Snow? I can't seem to contact you." Bliss laughed as she waved her hands in front of Snow's eyes. Snow suddenly returned to reality and looked at her wound.

"How long was I out?" Snow asked as she stood up, supported by Jack and Bliss. When they were sure Snow's okay, they let her walk by herself. Just as Snow walked towards the door, the door suddenly opened, revealing the 4 guardians and Nightlight, smiling. Nightlight approached Snow and walked with her.

"Glad you are fine. You have been sleeping in 2 hours" North said as he hugged Snow in a tight hug. When Snow was put down, she greedily sucked in the oxygen on the air. "Not bad though" Snow replied.

"How did Pitch know I warned you?" Snow asked as they all sat around the globe, in a circle. Nightlight and Bliss sat beside Snow, leaving Jack to sit in the space between Tooth and Sandy, who was sleeping. He was lucky not to be near the bunny, or they might have a nonsense duel in no time.

"No one knows, but he is a threat to children and all of us." North pointed to Bliss and Snow. "Especially you two."

"Why?" Both asked

"Newbies are easy to manipulate, easy to control." Bunny replied. "Like Jack Frost over there."

"It was a trick! I didn't join him" Jack scowled.

"Stop! Past is past. Let us plan more about the future." North approached Bliss and whispered something. Only Bunny heard, because of his incredible hearing.

"Come on Snow, let's go home." Snow agreed. Nightlight gestured if he could join, which Bliss replied happily.

**Frosts Home, 1 hour later**

"What did North told you?" Snow asked as they entered their house by the front door.

"That we need to open up to each other, so that Pitch can't use our secrets against us." Bliss answered.

"But if this is a sister's thing, why Nightlight is here? No offense, Nightlight. But we are still not that close." Snow said as they all sat on the living room.

"First, Nightlight is sent by MIM, so it is sure that he is not going to spread our secrets, right Nightlight?" Bliss shot Nightlight a threatening glare, which Nightlight replied with a reassuring glance. Bliss continued. "Second, if we are in danger, Nightlight could help us. If we are in the situation that we are framed, like Dad a century ago, Nightlight knows we are good, and all of us are tricked."

Snow unconsciously moved her feet nervously. Bliss noticed this behavior. They are sisters after all.

"I'll go first. For my whole life, I have envied you a bit. Remember when you made a blue rose grow here on our house? I thought I was left out. But when I became a guardian because of this red sand, I still envied you. Dad was only with me to help me have job while having fun. Even he is with me, I can feel that he is with you. He mentions you all the time." Bliss finished. Snow was shocked at this statement. Bliss envies her a bit?

"Bliss, you did not know what I felt at home. I was all alone. I pitied myself when I have it all. I was not contented with what I have, I know. But I was isolated in the guest room at the Pole. The true reason that I wanted this power is to prove myself that I am useful, that I am of equal importance as you."

"No, you are equal to me and have always been. When you were two, you befriended the moon, right? Me, I was alone and only had you as my friend. I don't know why, but I did not feel talking to a person who didn't reply. My only solitude was a gift from Santa, the frozen musical box. I was always thinking about mother, like you have, why she had left, why she left us to suffer. But I thought all about all the good sides. So I am happy."

"I liked you for that Bliss, the strong character that you have formed yourself into. I am weak, and was always at the shadows. I was a very curious person, wanting all things to have explanations. I even decide to rescue Pitch when I saw the visions. I can feel that Pitch has Kozmotis Pitchiner in the back of his mind."

"But he almost killed you." Bliss replied .

"Because I helped you, and probably Pitch was haunted by his memories because of me, and he wants it to stop." Snow sternly answered.

"I am going to share again. I have a crush on..." Bliss whispered it to Snow

"I have a crush on…" Snow whispered it to Bliss, which caused Bliss to giggle.

"Sister's talk!" Both laughed at Nightlight, who had no idea who the two whispered to each other.

"So are we okay?" Snow stood up only to be pulled by Bliss, who also stood up.

"Let us go to my room. You must know me better. We did not have bonding time together for a long time that isn't related to my Guardianship, right?"

Bliss pulled Snow to the stairs and to her room. Nightlight followed, knowing that the sisters were in good terms. It can help in his mission.

"Ta-da! Welcome to my room!" Bliss said in a sing song voice as she stood beside so the two could enter.

It was colored red and yellow, something like in the medieval times. It was like a bed chamber in a castle. There was a thick red curtain covering the bed. The dressers were carved very well and have gold designs on it. Shining stars were on the ceiling, courtesy of Sandy's dream sand. There was a carpet at the floor that was comfortable to walk out. A life-size mirror was in the corner, its borders made from gold. A dog was sleeping at a a table, all of the presents given to Bliss were given, arranged from what year it was given. She noticed a golden flower given this year.

"I just saw this now, who gave it?" Snow asked as she touched the flower. It glowed. Bliss laughed.

"Oh, that? Mother Nature gave it to me when we went searching for a cure for the poison Pitch used. I am going to tell you more about her later." Bliss and Nightlight shared a knowing glance that they should tell Snow later and not now. But Snow noticed and used telepathy to her sister.

"What is that?" Snow said.

"Snow, are you talking in my mind again? Later." Bliss looked irritated. Bliss didn't like Snow talking on her mind unless important.

"Now, on your room." Nightlight signed. Everyone walked to Snow's room.

Snow's room was themed Blue and Gray. Her room was simple but creative. Flowers were arranged perfectly on a vase, giving the room a lovely fragrance. On the wall hang the artistic works of Snow, finished and unfinished. On the closet hang different kinds of clothes and dresses.

"You are a great artist and a great fashion and interior designer." Bliss remarked.

"You are a great Guardian and a great singer and dancer." Snow replied.

Everyone laughed and went to the kitchen to have a little snack. Nightlight just smiled. On that day, the sister bond was stronger, and Nightlight hoped it was enough to defeat Pitch, without the Guardians disbanding.


	17. Signs of Changing

Chapter 17

3 days before the twin's 18th birthday, everyone was busy preparing for the debut. They heard from Jamie and Sophie before that the 18th birthday was one of the most important occasions for a girl.

Snow and Bliss were kept busy by Bliss' job. More and more nightmares attack at night. Nightlight assigned himself as the two's bodyguard.

On Brooklyn, New York, the three were confronted by a wave of Nightmares. Nightlight was fighting on one side, Bliss on the other. And Snow was fighting on the front, using her sword. Snow changed her choice of weapon ever since Pitch attacked her. It wasn't a chain scythe anymore; it was a sword from North's collection which North gave her.

A quick nightmare made way to Snow. As Snow was going to be attacked, a shadow appeared in front of her, making the Nightmare's attack come to a halt. Then the shadow faced Snow, and threatened to attack her, but as the shadow formed a familiar looking scythe, it shook its head and ran away, followed by angry nightmares.

"What was that?!" Bliss said as Snow touched the nightmare sand left on her hands. She managed to touch the shadow. And as before, a vision appeared in front of her.

* * *

_**Pitch was walking back and forth in a dark room, with a dark version of the Globe of Belief. He was having a headache that time; it was easily recognizable because he keeps touching his head, groaning at the same time.**_

"_**Ah! That bastard girl! She is still alive after that attack. As they say, a cat has 9 lives." Pitch said as he sat down on an old dusty chair. "Ah, stop it! Please!"**_

_**Pitch was like having a mental breakdown. He was like having two persons in him at the same time. One was warm and gentle in speaking, and the other was like the usual Pitch, harsh and scary. Also his eye color changes every time he switches from one person to another. Sometimes it was amber, sometimes it was green. Snow saw that shade of green before, but she can't remember who.**_

_**But Pitch Black reigned over General Kozmotis Pitchiner.**_

"_**Why would you attack me this time? I have restraint you for almost three millennia!" Pitch said as he sat up and walked around the globe, cursing the Guardians as he saw the lights on the Globe shining brightly. "Later, you will see my wrath."**_

* * *

Bliss and Nightlight were startled by the shadow's bipolar attack. But they were more surprised to see all of the Nightmares retreat with the shadow, in such an angry demeanor. As they looked to check if everyone's all right, they saw Snow on the floor asleep.

Nightlight carried Snow in his sturdy little arms, giving his staff to Bliss. They flew to the Pole.

**At the Pole**

Snow waked up in the midst of the Guardians. Everyone sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Jack asked. Everyone looked at Snow with worrisome and curious eyes Snow can't manage to stare at them for long.

"A vision, again." Snow replied.

"What about it, Sheila?" Bunny interrupted.

As Snow told them about it, the Guardian's faces were unrecognizable. Snow looked at them in utter confusion. On some time they expressed pity, sometimes joy, sometimes worry for the ancient spirit.


	18. Welcome Back!

Chapter 18

Snow went out without Nightlight and Bliss beside her. She likes to be alone sometimes. So she went to the Frosts residence at Antarctica. She locked the front door and she ran straight to her blue and white colored bed.

Snow was thinking again about Pitch. She was thinking about her vision yesterday. Snow was thinking how to help Pitch be good, how to let Kozmotis free. All this thinking made her sleepy. She had been warned that the effects of the poison were drowsiness, so she let herself fall into a deep sleep.

When she slept, a deafening silence surrounded the house. It was only broken by a creak in the stairs. A shadow formed from under the said stairs and climbed up to Snow's bedroom. Pitch entered the room quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping girl. Golden red dream sand were on her head. Pitch can't still transform Bliss's sand, so he just grabbed Snow into his arms and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Sandy was delivering streams of golden dream sand to children when he noticed one went way too south. He decided to follow it. When he noticed it led to the South Pole, he quickly finished his job and touched the dream sand. Sandy knew it was Snow. But he noticed a quick shift in direction. Instead of going south, it went north. Sandy followed it. He then landed on the end of the trail of the dream sand. It was in a familiar forest clearing with an old wooden bed in its center. The dream sand was trying to get into the hole, but was stopped by some unknown force. Sandy knew the meaning of this, so he flew to the Pole as fast as he can.

* * *

**At the Pole**

North and Jack was busy preparing the Pole for the twin's 18th birthday. The twins decided to have some time alone. One was on the South Pole, and one was on the Warren, with Bunny. Jack shivered at the thought of having Pooka grandchildren, but he did not want to block out Bliss' happiness.

North was busy wrapping gifts and Jack was creating hidden surprises when a small little golden man was seen rushing in the room in a hurry.

"What is the problem, Sandy?" North said as he stood up and approached Sandy, who formed sand figures in his head. Jack can't still understand this language but he saw Pitch, a snowflake, and a bed.

"Is Pitch and Snowflake doing something?!" Jack exclaimed with his eyes big. He can't imagine Pitch with her Snowflake. He might like the Pooka, but definitely not Pitch.

"No. Pitch kidnapped Snowflake and hid her in his lair. Their entry point was a hole under a wooden bed." North replied somberly.

When Jack heard the No, he was reassured. But when he heard the word kidnap, the tension in him suddenly rushed back in a worse form. The wooden bed, it seemed a revelation to him.

"We shall go there now! Pitch might be doing something to her. Maybe he's torturing her, maybe-" Jack was stopped by the Sandman's tug at his arm.

"We must plan first. This is what Pitch wanted, that Jack attack him alone and unprepared. We should call all of the Guardians before going." North said.

Jack wanted to save Snow in the fastest way that he can. But he can't risk the Guardian's life for his stupid ways. They really needed to plan. Going on Pitch's lair without a plan is like giving the Earth to him. Seraphina might be so worried right now, that she might interfere with this fight, even though it is forbidden. Mother instincts go first, like Tooth to her fairies. But Jack wished she would hang on. Her interference might cause a very big problem to everyone.

Jack sighed in surrender. He watched as North pulled down the lever in the Globe room. The colorful lights appeared in the sky. Instead of looking at it with wonder, Jack looked at it with worry. It was only released in times of great trouble.

* * *

**At the Lair**

Snow opened her eyes. All she saw was darkness. She tried stretching her hands, but it was stopped by metal bars that locked her. She was – in a cage?

Snow remembered everything that happened. Maybe Pitch took advantage of her drowsiness. Maybe at this time she could strike Pitch some sense on his little ignorant mind. Snow tried to ward off her fear; she knew that Pitch would like that. Instead she looked as calm as possible. She hoped that the Guardians will know she's here and save her, this place was too dark and boring for her liking. She hoped also that she has her sword.

"Having nightmares while awake?" a sickening voice rang on the whole area. Snow just shrugged it off, but Pitch appeared in front of her, making Snow backing off in an area farthest from him, cerulean eyes filled with compassion, pity, and determination. Pitch scanned her more, but he didn't saw a trace of fear in the girl.

"Strong one, I should say. Even Jack was a bit afraid when he last went here. It became worst when he saw the Easter of 2012." Snow didn't look surprised, which made Pitch more pissed. How a girl so vulnerable didn't look afraid? Her fears were at a minimum that even Pitch used it against her, nothing still happens. Pitch shot her a deadly glare, which Snow just ignored. Pitch touched Snow's hand, sending shivers down her spine, but Snow was used to this move. She always experienced this whenever Jack touched or approached her.

Pitch sent nightmares to her, but Snow was protected by some spell done by Bliss and Sandy's powers together. Maybe that was the reason she wasn't afraid, but Pitch happened to gaze at Snow's cerulean eyes. It still held determination and compassion. Even the blind eye held those emotions. Pitch was now pissed.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you stare at me that way?! I am Pitch Black and I deserve no compassion, especially from you, whom I tried to kill." Pitch snarled at the girl who didn't even wince at the sudden emotion.

"I know you have been alone for a million years. You wanted revenge because the Guardians were happy, while you were suffering in a lack of power and control over your minions. You wanted everyone to experience your loneliness as you strive to be the most powerful being in the universe. You wanted to definitely get rid of your past self. Let me help you, please." Snow's voice said desperately in his head. She was communicating with him, through telepathy?

"No! I didn't need help, and I can only be satisfied if the Guardian loses and I win this never-ending war." Pitch shouted at her.

"I could hear the cave telling me all you've been through. I could hear you heart beat's increase in speed as I told you need a companion. I read your mind and heart as you touched my hand. Admit it Pitch, you have weaknesses and so do I." Snow replied in a low voice, looking at him curiously, obviously waiting how he will react.

Pitch can't tell what to say or do. How did Snow know the deepest feelings of his heart? Even he did not know that he felt that until now. All of his weaknesses that he pushed aside and buried deep in his heart have risen, opening old wounds. And with that Kozmotis Pitchiner struggled to get free.

"No! No!" Pitch struggled as he tried to fight Kozmotis in his head. Snow smiled at Pitch in worry. Maybe she had pushed Pitch too far. She hit sensitive veins that were sure to endanger the well being of Pitch.

And with that, a deafening shout was heard at the place.

* * *

Jack and the others were outside of the hole. They were inspecting the surroundings as if looking for an escape route. Then Bunny thought of digging escape routes around the place as the others fight Pitch and free Snow, to which all agreed. As Bunny buried to the ground everyone went in, except North, who looked at the hole quite amusingly. Bunny sighed at seeing this. The hole was small for North to fit in, but magically North fitted in. North applied the trick he always used in going down small, cramped chimneys even Tooth and Jack couldn't go into. Bunny just buried another hole to welcome them below.

The Guardians landed on a hard surface, all stepping aside when North was the one to fall. They didn't want their bones to be crushed when the massive giant landed on them. Then they heard a deafening shout. Jack shivered as he thought Snow surrounded in blood.

They all ran to where the sound came from. Then they saw a man on the floor, unconscious. It was Pitch, but his skin looked more normal than ash gray. As Pitch woke up, they all went to battle position. But when they looked at Pitch's eyes, they were a deep green, same as the color of the moss bed back on Bunny's Warren. They all looked dumbfounded by this. What the hell happened?

Bliss happened to gaze up and saw Snow on a big cage looking quite happy. Bliss immediately pointed at Snow, and everyone looked more dumbfounded when they saw Snow smiling.

"Where am I?" Pitch asked, still maintaining his German accent. He then happened to notice Sandman. "I think I have seen you before, but I am not sure when and how." He then happened to notice his clothing, "Why am I wearing a black robe, last time I remembered I was wearing armor when guarding the Fearlings…" His eyes became wide as the full moon, "The Fearlings they have escaped with my daughter. My daughter!" Sandman knocked him out with his dream sand.

" I think it was not necessary Sandy" Snow commented as North picked the sleeping man.

"I still can't imagine Pitch as a police while wearing armor, having a daughter, and talking things I can't quite understand." Jack said as Bliss and Snow grabbed his two arms.

"Let us all go back to sleigh. We should talk about what we are going to do with Pitch." North said as all of them climbed out of the hole.

"You should not call him Pitch." Snow suggested as everyone climbed up the sleigh, even Bunny who was awkwardly quiet.

"What should we call him, mate?" Bunny asked as they lay down the sleeping man in the middle of Snow and Bliss.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner." Snow calmly replied as the sleigh launched off to the dark night sky.

Yellow eyes were watching them, as their gaze say "We need a new victim, a new body." But who?


	19. Bonding Time

Chapter 19

Everyone rode to the sleigh, even Bunny, who was awkwardly silent. Snow sat beside the sleeping general, Bliss on the other. Jack sat in front of them, along with the others. It was really awkward riding the sleigh with your former enemy. The tension can be felt in the air, as they was silence, except the jingling of the bells, so Snow decided to cut off the silence.

"Is this the first time you all rode with Pitch?" Everyone nodded. Snow smiled at the sleeping man. Dream sand was on his head, forming a man and a child playing while a woman was at the side, smiling. She was shocked that the woman looked like her, but she just shrugged it, thinking it was just a coincidence.

The sleigh landed smoothly at the Pole. It was one of the few times North managed to have a smooth landing. Maybe that is one of the many reasons Bunny didn't want to ride the sleigh, Bliss thought. North carried Kozmotis in his big arms, going inside then to a hallway that led to the guest rooms. North gestured them to head to the Globe room, and he will follow soon.

Everyone followed and sat on the chairs laid around the globe. Yetis served them food, which Snow and Bliss ate wholeheartedly as if nothing happened. Tooth and Bunny just ate a piece of the food served. Sandy was enjoying his glass of eggnog. Jack, seeing that everybody ate, ate as well. North then came in to the room, making all of them stand up.

"I put yetis to guard Pitch – Kozmotis in case he turned back to being a Nightmare King" North said as everyone sat back down.

"What are we going to do to him?" Bunny asked as North asked a yeti to get him a glass of eggnog.

"We are going to guard him, and maybe ask him to join us protect the children of the world." Snow said, making everybody look to her.

"Are you sure?!" Jack looked at Snow his cold stare, which Snow ignored.

"If Nightmares took control of him, I made sure he will remember us. So let us all do good things to him. Maybe we can help him spread fear." Snow replied, ignoring Jack's icy glare.

"Spread fear?" All asked in unison.

"Didn't you realize why MIM didn't let us kill Pitch in the first place? Fear is good in small doses. It keeps the children safe, and makes them do well." Everyone thought about it carefully.

"Snow has a point." Bliss defended Snow, followed by Tooth.

"What is this, Girls vs. Boys?" Jack commented, making everybody look to the both sides. It was categorized in their gender. 4 boys, 3 girls.

"Is this a challenge?" Tooth punched her fist mockingly. Everyone shared a look of mischievousness.

"A snowball fight?" Bunny asked. Everyone nodded and rushed outside to the great white snow of the North Pole.

A massive snowball fight was held outside. Everyone considered this as a short break. Even the yetis and the elves had their own little war.

To be fair, there was 5 Mini-Fairies added to the girl's group, because they are missing one member. All have built a nice snow-fort, and have made a fair number of snow balls for ammunition. Phil was the referee, which he hated. Before everyone threw the snowballs, a man appeared in the middle of the two parties.

"Have I missed anything" Kozmotis asked as a yeti signed to North that it was ok to let the man free. North replied, eyes staring at the yeti in irritation, with a little bit of anger.

"Can I join?" Kozmotis green eyes look at the four men in desperation. Everyone had no choice to agree when they remembered Snow's plan.

"We are outmatched here!" Bliss shouted from the other side. They gestured Kozmotis to join them, in which he agreed, laughing. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

A whistle was heard and showers of snowballs poured on the both side. Jack was not allowed to use his power over winter, neither his two daughters, that has a slight knowledge in making snowballs easily. So it was fair.

On the girls' side, Kozmotis was a fast maker of snowballs, and an accurate shooter too. Snow and Bliss were making snowballs while Kozmotis and Tooth threw. When they saw a white flag waving from the other side, all cheered in victory. Everyone shook hands. The boys only surrendered because the surprise was still not finished. It was only two days before the twins 18th birthday.

"Bliss, Snow, how about you two entertain Kozmotis?" North said as the two grabbed Kozmotis and head to his room. Tooth followed, gesturing a yeti to lock the door from outside. They didn't want the two to peek outside, do they?

The four were in Kozmotis room. The room was Christmas themed, even lights of different colors hang in the room. The wallpaper was red and green. Bliss brought out a piece of board game, which was labeled 'Monopoly'.

"Um, who knows how to play this?" Bliss asked as she revealed the gaming pieces.

"Do you think that's okay?" Jack asked as he pointed an elf hanging in a chandelier.

"Yeah, they can handle themselves, mate." Bunny replied as he hangs decoration on the walls.

"We must keep this area restricted from the two, or there will be no surprise!" North said while wrapping the last batch of gifts. All were startled when they heard a shout from Pitch's room. Everyone ran to the room, North opening it.

"What's wrong?" Jack said as he pointed the staff to Kozmotis who didn't seem to notice.

"I was bankrupted." Bliss replied somberly.

"I have this hotel that caused Bliss to be bankrupt." Tooth looked at the 4 guardians with a smile of victory. Everyone laughed at Bliss red face and proceeded to whatever they were doing. Everyone was having a good time. Jack noticed the genuine smile on the former Boogeyman's face, and he smiled as they went back to the secret room.

All hoped that this fun will never end.


	20. Debut Part 1

Chapter 20

Two days after the snowball fight and the monopoly game, everything was ready. Bliss and Snow were asked to where the dresses North and Jack made the night before. Tooth was their make-up artist. They have the slight idea of a party, but they did not see the Guardians to prepare for one. So they thought it was a formal dinner or something like that.

Jack was checking on the venue. North was stacking the presents in a table. Bunny and Sandy were preparing the food on the table. They wanted to be sure everything was perfect. This was an occasion everyone put most of their time and effort in the whole month.

Tooth hurriedly ran to the Guardians to signal that the two were now on the way here. The two, on the other hand, were blindfolded and was guided by the yetis. At the door, they stopped. Nightlight grabbed Snow's hand while Bunny grabbed Bliss'. They wanted to be the two's escorts, much to Jack's objection. But due to their persuasiveness, Jack gave in. Jack wanted to escort the two, but it was stolen from him.

The two removed their blindfolds, but they were shocked in seeing Nightlight in formal attire. His hair was like in the movies, flat and shiny. Aster was not wearing any clothes, except for the ribbon wrapped around his neck. The two opened the two big doors and the two was awed at what they saw.

The design of the room was straight from a fairy tale. Magic was in the air. Roses perfumed the cold breezy air. The room was gold themed. It looked like a royal ball was going to be held.

Everyone in the room was amazed by the beauty of the two debutantes. Bliss was wearing a red gown. It was sleeveless, exposing Bliss fair white complexion. It was decorated by a gold belt on the waist. Snow was wearing a white and blue gown. It has white sleeves on the sides. A blue lining was in the tube, waist and at the edge of the gown. Frost like patterns decorated the trims and the remaining parts on the upper side of the gown. Their makeup made them more beautiful, but everyone liked their natural beauty.

"So do you like it?" Jack asked as he playfully grabbed Bliss and Snow's arms.

"Open your gifts!" North said as he pointed to a pile of presents on the table.

"Maybe later?" Bliss replied as she approached Bunny, obviously wanting to dance with him.

"Can you please open it now? We are so excited to see your faces!" Tooth said as she pulled Bliss and Snow to the gift table and handed them the first bunch of gifts. It was wrapped with colorful wrappers, obviously from Tooth. The wrapping was not so nice, as expected from the Tooth Fairy. They opened it and were happy with what they saw.

It showed a necklace which was detailed perfectly. It was a golden phoenix.

"It held a charm that makes you remember everything you see or know. One day, if you forgot everything, this will give your memories back." Tooth said as the two hugged her in a warm embrace. Snow wore and touched her necklace and saw something. It was obvious because she flinched for no reason at all.

"Is there something wrong Snow?" Bliss asked as she wore hers and held it. Nothing happened.

"Nothing." Snow replied as Tooth smiled at the two.

"I have another gift." Tooth handed out another batch of presents. It was wrapped in the same wrapping paper as before. The two opened it excitedly.

They received dresses that matched the fashion of Tooth. It was a light blue dress with violet and dark blue decorations that resemble Tooth's feathers. It was above knee, but it had draperies at the back that reached the floor. It was shining. The two sisters had the same dress, and both liked it. But when they folded it, a tube of toothpaste fell from the box, and Tooth guiltily smiled.

"My turn" North said as he handed the two his presents. It was wrapped in red and green felt wrapping paper. It still matched the wrapping papers North used for Christmas. The two carefully opened it, because the paper used for wrapping was high quality and is nice to touch. The two didn't want to destroy it.

For Snow, it was a sword forged from a fallen star. It was long, yet it was so light that Snow could wield it easily. For Bliss, it was a golden bow and a golden arrow with a ruby tip. When Tooth saw it, she almost fell to the floor but luckily Jack caught her, making her blush. Jack noticed Tooth's behavior about Bliss' arrow.

"What's wrong?" Jack said as Tooth regained her posture.

"Nothing, it just reminds me of my past before I was the Tooth Fairy." Tooth replied.

"You were all someone before you are chosen? I have never heard those stories before. I think Tooth you owe me one." Jack said as Tooth smiled.

Bliss and Snow were happy receiving North's gifts. It was really a thing useful for them. Bunny approached the two and handed out egg shaped gift. The two looked at it in curiosity. The egg was made out of metal and designed to the last detail. It was a masterpiece.

"Thank you for the gift." Bliss said as she hugged Bunny, who was surprised at this approach.

"Oh no, that is only the cover. Open it." Bunny pointed to a handle in the egg. The two opened it and saw an emerald ring inside. Inside of the crystal, magic was hidden inside.

"If you lost hope, it will provide you one. It is also used as a communication and a free access to my tunnels." Bunny said as the two looked at it in awe. Who would think that a ring was capable of such things.

"Bliss, can I borrow that for some time?" Jack said. The Pooka looked at him furiously.

"No, mate. **I intended that to be used for Bliss and Snow's purposes, only." **Bunny replied, making Jack frown a little.

Sandy made sand pictures on his head, but no one seemed to notice. So he approached the nearest elf and shook it. Now everyone was looking at him. He pointed his gifts.

"Ah, Sandy. Why didn't you say so." North grabbed Sandy's presents and handed it to the two. The old man didn't notice Sandy a bit pissed off.

The gifts were wrapped in gold paper that was designed by gold glitters that took shape of a snowflake and a blizzard.

"How nice of you, Sandy." The two said at the same time while looking at Sandy, who was now smiling. After realizing they bought said that at the same time, they laughed telepathically.

When they opened it, it revealed a golden musical box. When they opened it, it revealed a music never heard by anyone in the room. It was beautiful that it brought tears to the girl's eyes, even Tooth. It lasted almost for forever. When they closed it, the musical box morphed into a bracelet and attached itself on their arms.

"Thank you Sandy." Both said again at the same time.

"Now it's my turn." Jack said as he handed ice wrapped gifts to the two.

"Will the thing inside is not wet?" Bliss asked as Snow struggled to find where the opening is.

"No, I made sure of that, and here is the opening." Jack pointed on a small tear on the ice. When it opened, it revealed a single note. It says,

"Today, I am giving you 365 hours of my time. You can have 1 hour with me, and in that time, you can do with me anything you please. Make-up for the lost time."

Both hugged Jack in joy. Both wanted their father's attention. And now, Jack was spending time with them, without the duties or Guardianship, just pure family stuff.

"I have no gifts to give, so I thought that time could suffice?" Jack said as the two nodded in agreement. Everyone in the room read the note, and just smiled.

"How nice of you Jack." Tooth said as she picked up the ice boxes and put them on the table.

Nightlight and Kozmotis just smiled in the corner of the room. Nightlight decided to talk to the man.

"Do you have gifts for them?" Nightlight signed to him, hoping he will understand.

"But it is not as beautiful as the others gave. But as they say, the thought counts." Kozmotis signed back.

"Quite true." Nightlight nodded in agreement.

Nightlight approached the group and gave the two an unwrapped gift. It was a necklace with something shining inside.

"Sorry, don't know how to wrap." Nightlight signed to them.

"Its fine, it's the thought that counts." Snow said as she and Bliss wore the two necklaces from Tooth and Nightlight, the ring from Aster, the musical bracelet from Bunny and held the weapons North gave them. They decided to change to the dress Tooth gave them. As they changed, the persons left in the room looked to Kozmotis, who was holding two gifts in his hands.

"Is it for them?" Tooth asked even the answer's obvious.

"Of course, it is for them. Who also celebrates their birthday today? I did not hear something like that." Kozmotis replied.

"No, it's just that – "Jack was stopped by North.

"We did not expect you to give gifts. You had been with us for only a few days." North continued.

"When I heard that I became the Nightmare King and Snow released me from the Fearling's grasp, I owe my freedom to her. This gift is just a small token of my appreciation."

"But why is the other gift bigger than the other? What thing would fit in such a small box?" Tooth pointed to the small gift. It was small enough that the palm can hold it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sandy signed but again, no one seemed to notice. He secretly hoped it was not what he think it is.


	21. Debut Part 2

Chapter 21

A sound was heard at the room, making everyone face the door. Snow and Bliss entered the room. In their faces, a hint of embarrassment was shown. But everyone, especially the boys, were awestruck at the change of appearance of the two debutantes. Kozmotis, Bunny, Nightlight and Jack all had their jaws dropped.

Bliss and Snow looked like Tooth in a human form. The blue and green colored dress matched their complexion perfectly. It was beautified by the jewels that hang on their necks, the necklaces given by Tooth and Nightlight. On their wrists, a golden bracelet matched the said necklaces. An emerald ring fitted the two's ring finger.

Kozmotis approached Bliss and handed his gift. And then, he approached Snow. To everyone's surprise, he knelt down and opened the box, revealing a silver ring.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kozmotis asked, looking straight to Snow's cerulean eyes.

* * *

You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
No I can't  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible, eventual  
Love will find a way

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time.

* * *

Nightlight, hearing this, approached Snow and asked her formally.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Nightlight used his long forgotten voice, which shocked everybody, especially North and Snow.

"Same reply to you, Nightlight." Snow shot them a cute smile, making both sigh and be sad.

"Bliss, this is my gift for you." Snow didn't mind the two for a while, handing a big present wrapped in gold and red. Bliss immediately opened Snow's gift, leaving Kozmotis gift later. It revealed a red short dress. It had two red sleeves covering the shoulders. It was embroidered with beads and poinsettia flowers near its edge. A drapery made of red and white ruffles cover the legs of its user.

"Snow, thank you!" Bliss embraced Snow in a bone-crushing hug. Then she opened Kozmotis gift. It revealed a carving of her and Bunny on the altar. Bunny smiled at the thought, while Jack glared mock daggers to Kozmotis, who raised his hands guiltily.

"So I supposed that can be true." Bunny approached Bliss and revealed a ring. Bliss looked teary-eyed seeing this. Jack sighed in utter defeat.

"Will you-"Bunny said, only to be interrupted by Bliss joyous reply.

"Yes! Yes!" Bliss embraced Bunny. Everyone congratulated them, while Jack Frost can't recover from the shock. Poor Jack Frost.

"Lastly" Bliss said as she pulled herself from Bunny's grasp, "My gift to Snow is this…"

Mist covered the entire room. Visibility is zero. When the mist lifted, it revealed a woman with black hair. She was wearing a green dress that reminded Snow of Bunnymund's Warren. A floral fragrance filled the air.

"Is that Mother Nature?" Snow said while Bliss pulled her near to Seraphina.  
"Seraphina, meet Snowflake Gale Frost. Snow, meet Seraphina Frost, our beloved mother." Bliss said as Snow embraced Seraphina, and then slapped her on the face.

"You deserved that for leaving us for 18 years." Snow said and then she hugged Seraphina again. "And this is for being here this day."

Everyone in the room smiled at seeing the little family reunion except Kozmotis.

"Oh sorry, Mother. I forgot to introduce someone to you." Snow pulled Seraphina to Kozmotis, who still had his jaws dropped. "Mom, meet Kozmotis Pitchiner, your dad when you were human."

"I didn't have a life before I became Mother Nature." Seraphina replied.

"That's not true Seraphina. Every one of us here had a life before we became immortal, except your two daughters, who were born immortal." North said as Seraphina looked at all of them in curiosity.

"Honey, do you have a life before you became immortal?"Seraphina touched Jack Frost's chilly hand. Jack Frost nodded.

"Your memory box." Tooth handed Seraphina a box with a diamond in the middle. Seraphina then opened it.

* * *

_**A girl with black hair and brown eyes was running in a hill. She was playing alone, but on her face, she definitely sure was happy. A woman's voice interrupted her playing.**_

"_**Seraphina Pitchiner, time to eat now!" the voice said.**_

"_**Coming Mother!" the girl said running. On the way, she tripped and lost her first tooth.**_

_**-⃝-**_

_**The girl was on the dining table, with her mother and father.**_

"_**Dad, my tooth is loose!" the man stopped eating and looked at her daughter with a smile.**_

"_**Keep your tooth in a box ok?" her father replied as she ate a piece of meat, making her loose tooth fall out.**_

_**-⃝-**_

"_**Dad, please don't go!"The girl said as she was grabbed by her mother. The man leaned and talked to her calmly.**_

"_**You know your dad's job right?" Kozmotis said as the girl nodded.**_

"_**That's the reason why I see you less often." Seraphina replied in a sad tone.**_

"_**The world needs me, darling. I need to guard the Fearlings so they won't attack you or your mother." Kozmotis replied as her daughter hugged him. "I will return ok? Just take care of your mother for me." **_

_**Kozmotis walked through the gate, Seraphina chasing him. She was held by her mother as she cried. Her father needed to go away, again.**_

_**-⃝-**_

_**Seraphina was planting flowers on the huge garden of the Pitchiner's residence.**_

"_**Oh darling, look at how those flowers grow." Her mother pointed on a group of iris that is in full bloom.**_

"_**That's dad." Seraphina said. "It means wisdom and valor, which is him. When he will come back?"**_

"_**I don't also know. If your dad's an iris, what am I?" the mother asked gently.**_

"_**An azalea over there." She pointed to a pink azalea planted near the ivy.**_

"_**Does it mean I'm poisonous?"Her mother joked Seraphina who replied with a smile.**_

"_**No, it means Take care of yourself for me." **_

"_**Why?" her mother now looked on the girl's brown eyes. Seraphina looked back, looking at her mother's hazel eyes.**_

"_**Because you care for me and father more than yourself." Both laughed.**_

"_**I know what flower you represent." The mother said.**_

"_**What is it mom?" Seraphina replied as she continued to plant.**_

"_**An orchid, which means **__**beautiful lady."The old woman pointed on the highest branch of the highest tree in the garden.**_

"_**Do you think the person's on the Moon Clipper would allow Dad to visit us sometime?" Her mother gestured her to go inside.**_

"_**Of course they would." **_

_**-⃝-**_

_**Seraphina was in her garden. She was now 15. As she was trimming the bushes covering the house, she heard someone knocked on the door. When she was going to answer it, her mother was there, so she proceeded to what she was doing. A man entered the guest room, but she didn't saw his features clearly, she only noticed a golden armor in his arms.**_

_**Minutes later, Seraphina heard the door closed. She finished her job and went inside, only to see her mother crying.**_

"_**What did the man told you?" Seraphina tried to comfort her mother. Her mother pointed to a window. She peeked at it and saw the 6 year old iris plant had turned black.**_

"_**Your father was possessed by the evil beings known as Fearlings. He is not what he is known to be." Her mother wiped the tears in her eyes. On Seraphina's eyes, tears threaten to fall, but she replied.**_

"_**No Mom, Dad still can be saved. He is still there. Like the plant, it is still alive." Seraphina replied as her mother embraced her.**_

"_**Let us hope what you say is true." **_

_**-⃝-**_

_**After 10 years, the whole Doshrovna planet was now attacked with Pitch's minions. The Pitchiner family has hidden in a special bunker that was built by Kozmotis in case an event like this would come.**_

"_**I can't believe Dad is destroying our planet." Seraphina said as her mother cooked in an old stove. Their planet was the home for inventors and dreamers.**_

"_**Be careful with him now, darling. He is not your father now. He thinks you are only a mere being. Remember how he gave you nightmares before?" Seraphina nodded in agreement. It was true; she had done everything to save her father.**_

_**A bang was heard at the door. The two was surprised and got weapons from a corner and prepared. It opened, giving way to Pitch and his minions.**_

"_**Oh well, a family hiding underneath the Earth. Do you really think you could escape me?" Pitch mocked the two, but as he looked at the women's eyes, he didn't saw fear.**_

"_**No, and we have been expecting this." The mother said as she charged to Kozmotis, who deflected the attack effectively, leaving the old woman to hit the wall.**_

"_**Mother!" Seraphina ran to her mother's side. "How dare you!"**_

"_**How dare I? Oh, I can do whatever I please." Pitch laughed, making the girl more irritated. Seraphina ran to a corner and grabbed the black ivy plant and smashed it on the floor.**_

"_**What is that for?" Pitch said as he held his chest. "Goodbye now…"**_

_**Pitch shot a dagger made of sand to Seraphina's chest, which she deflected with her sword. He then summoned his Fearlings and commanded them to destroy everything here, including her.**_

"_**No, not my plants!" Seraphina said as she slashed a Fearling. Pitch now attacked her and hit her straight to the heart. As she was slowly dying, an orchid plant in the center of the plants was slowly losing its petals.**_

"_**Sorry I have failed you, General Kozmotis Pitchiner. I haven't saved your life. Sorry, Dad." Seraphina said as she released her last breath. On the background was Pitch's awkward silence.**_

* * *

"Now I remember…" Seraphina approached Kozmotis and hugged him.

"Sorry I didn't rescue you from the darkness." Kozmotis tapped her shoulder, making Seraphina look at the man.

"It was never your fault." Kozmotis replied.

Nightlight danced a victory dance around the room, much to everyone's surprise.

"Nightlight, why are you dancing like crazy?" Bliss asked as Nightlight looked at her with a genuine smile.

"I am now the only suitor of Snow!" Nightlight signed, emphasizing the word only.

"So?" Snow said.

"I gave up now in courting Snow. On our family, marriage between relatives is not allowed." Kozmotis said as Snow and Bliss laughed.

"Did you hear a marriage where the grandfather and the granddaughter were married, which both looked at the same age?" Jack commented, making everybody laugh.

"So, shall we proceed to the dance?" Nightlight said with his deep, yet charming voice. He offered his hand to Snow, while Bunny offered his paw to Bliss.

"Yes!" Both replied.

Nightlight and Snow danced together, along with Bliss and Aster. Tooth pulled Jack to dance with her, much to the fairies delight. Kozmotis danced with her long lost daughter. North danced with Phil. Sandy was enjoying his drink of eggnog. He looked above and saw the moon shining on the two debutantes. He smiled, knowing that the whole spirit world will have the peace everyone worked hard for so long.

The night went on. Everyone knew the happiness was for a long time, and it would last.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry for the late update. I need to cut this story short, due to the incoming school classes. Anyways, thank you, MidnightDragon1728, for your support for my story. :-)

The song "Don't say you love me" is owned by their owners and not mine.

Rise of the Guardians is owned by William Joyce and DreamWorks.

I will be ending this story in the next chapter. You can PM if you want a story be made!


	22. Epilogue

Chapter 22 (Epilogue)

Bliss and Bunny were married, with the blessings of the Guardians. Jack, who still disagreed, accepted Aster as a relative, with a warning that when Aster breaks Bliss heart, the world will experience snowy Easters, **forever**. Aster agreed wholeheartedly.

Nightlight continued in courting Snow. But one day, MIM asked Nightlight to return back to the moon. When Snow heard this, she realized she loved Nightlight, and answered him. They both went to the moon, and stayed on the Earth for ¾ of the human years and the remaining time to MIM, whom Snow considered as her best friend.

Seraphina was allowed to stay at the Pole. She and Jack Frost worked together. North now was engaged in dates caused by Tooth, in order to find Mrs. Clause, which he found later on.

Tooth never found the love of her life. She was still in love with Jack Frost, but she can't have him anymore, so she spent her time collecting teeth.

Kozmotis was possessed again by the Fearlings, but this time, he had control over the Fearlings. He spread fear to naughty children.

Sandman was the most happiest of all. He saw that everyone was happy, and that was enough to make him happy.

MIM announced Snow to be the Guardian of Curiosity.

Jack and Seraphina decided to try for another baby, hoping it was a boy so that Tooth can have a partner. It was indeed a boy, and he was named Jack Frost Jr., due to the blue eyes and white hair the child possessed.

This will continue on for a long time, and now everyone was happy. Bliss had Pooka children, which made Jack vomit.

Snow married Nightlight at the moon. They had two children, one girl and one boy. Both had white hair, and one green and one blue eye.

Even the world was peaceful, remember the Guardians are still there, protecting us from danger.

"There is no real ending. It's just the place where you stop the story."  
― Frank Herbert

THE END


End file.
